<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God Only Knows by iloveromance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163048">God Only Knows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance'>iloveromance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frasier (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Martin finds himself in a dark place, he realizes how strong his love is for his wife Ronee. He knows he needs to thank her, but not with flowers or candy. It has to be something really special. Something she'll never forget. A Martin and Ronee story featuring Niles and Daphne.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Crane/Veronica "Ronee" Lawrence Crane, Niles Crane/Daphne Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn't sure why he got out up out of his chair and went to his bedroom and opened the closet door. He was even more curious as to why he reached for the box on the top shelf- the faded blue shoe box that was hidden carefully in the back behind boxes of Ronee's shoes. He guessed that Ronee didn't know about the blue box. He certainly never told her. Before he and Ronee got married he had no idea it was possible for any woman to own so many shoes.<br/>Even Hester-</p>
<p>The sound of her name in his mind brought a familiar ache to his chest. It was the kind of ache that came on all of a sudden and more than once it sent Ronee, Daphne and Niles to his side, asking if he was having a heart attack. His answer was always no (except that one time when Frasier scared him with that clown outfit). They were baffled as usual as to what brought it on, but Martin knew the answer. It was the kind of pain that could only come from missing someone so much.</p>
<p>When he blinked, his eyes were wet, but he refused to acknowledge the fact that he was crying. He never cried-not in front of people anyway. Niles had always told him that when a man cried it was a sign of weakness. Martin didn't believe it for a second, especially when David was born or when Niles finally married the woman of his dreams. But as usual he kept his mouth shut. No sense in ruining those wonderful moments. He'd always dismissed Niles' ridiculous opinions as nonsense. Men could cry; he'd seen it happen all the time in movies. But now he wondered if Niles had been right all along.</p>
<p>The faded blue shoe box was still in his hand and Martin knew that he should return it to its' hiding place on the back of the shelf. The sounds of the Mariners' game floated from the living room. The crowd began to cheer loudly, making him wonder what he was missing. He was almost jealous and he was sure that he was missing the greatest comeback in history. But he couldn't make his feet move.</p>
<p>Woodenly he carried the box to the dining room and sat down at the table. His trusty cane had been a godsend, keeping him from suffering a fall on his short journey to the bedroom and back. But he couldn't give his cane all of the credit. Daphne deserved most, if not all. Without her constant nagging and pushing him to do his exercises, he didn't know where he would have ended up. He certainly didn't imagine ending up here.</p>
<p>He set the shoe box on the table and opened the lid. The musty scent wafted under his nose. The box was filled with pictures, arranged haphazardly. He picked one up and looked at it. Like all of the other photographs, it was worn and faded, but it was amazing that something so small could produce so many memories.</p>
<p>The woman in the photograph was smiling, her eyes focused on the baby she held in her arms. Martin could see Frasier's small features clearly. He remembered taking the photo as though it were yesterday. He'd been so happy the day that Frasier was born. And more in love with Hester than ever before-until Niles came along-and then he fell in love with Hester all over again.</p>
<p>There were lots more pictures in the box. He removed each one, absorbing the memories that were attached to them. Hester looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress (the one that she insisted was "too plain"-how wrong she was) and Martin had to admit that he looked pretty handsome in his uniform. Sure, he could have worn a suit and tie like most grooms did, but he was proud to represent the Seattle Police Department by wearing his finest. The photo may have been in black and white, but the colors were vivid in his memory.</p>
<p>The day he married Hester Palmer was the happiest day of his life. God how he missed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The game on the television was long over. He could hear the news-something about a police officer shot in the line of duty in Wallingford. The news made him shudder. He hoped that the officer survived. He knew all too well what it was like to be shot in the line of duty, not knowing if you were going to live or die. It was the scariest thing imaginable. If only he hadn't gone in that convenience store for a Slurpee, how different his life would be now.</p><p>He continued to sort through the pictures, letting the memories overtake him. But he forced himself to stop when he felt his eyes water again. He didn't need to cry. There was no excuse for it. Hester had been gone for over a decade now. Niles and Frasier were adults with kids of their own.</p><p>While Frasier had moved to San Francisco, Nile and Daphne and his grandson David had chosen to stay in Seattle. It was a blessing that they lived so close, even if he refused to admit it. Frasier was a grown man and could take care of himself-he'd proven that time and time again, but even so, Martin couldn't help worrying about him. It was human nature he supposed, worrying about your kids, even after they were grown. But Frasier had a successful nationally syndicated call in radio show in San Francisco and had started a brand new life.</p><p>It was hard when Frasier had moved to Boston but somehow his moving to Seattle was the hardest thing that Martin had ever had to go through-with the exception of losing Hester. Somehow in the eleven years that he and Frasier lived under the same roof, they grew closer than a father and son had a right to be. He knew that Niles was jealous of that fact, but he hoped that he would someday bond with his youngest son as well.</p><p>Life was funny sometimes. If anyone had told him that he would someday be married to the woman who used to babysit his kids, Martin would have called them crazy. He loved Ronee, even more than he thought he could love anyone. She was no Hester. No one could compare to the woman he'd fallen in love with at a murder scene, but Ronee was pretty special in her own right.</p><p>He turned his attention to the photograph that sat on the mantel he and Ronee were smiling, dressed for a formal wedding that never happened. Instead (thanks to Eddie swallowing the wedding rings), they were married at the veterinary office, just moments after Daphne gave birth to David.</p><p>Life couldn't get any sweeter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sighed deeply and returned to his chair. The moment he sat down he realized that it was where he should have stayed all along. Less than an hour ago, he'd been content to sit and watch the Mariners play a heated game against the rival New York Yankees. In fact, he'd been looking forward to it. But instead he'd let one little thought of Hester wash over him. And now… well it was safe to say that he'd been better.</p><p>Perhaps a little TV would help. Or the newspaper. He'd try that first. If nothing else it would take his mind off of Hester and with any luck those memories would return to where they belonged; deep in the back of his mind.</p><p>He picked up the paper and glanced at the front page. The headline blared out at him; Woman, 37, killed in Downtown Seattle. He shook his head in half-disbelief-half anger. Things never changed. Why did people think that killing other people was a good idea? And why did so many criminals get away with it so easily? As a detective, he'd done his best to solve every case as quickly as possible. Not only did it make him look good in the eyes of the Seattle Police Department, but closure was good for the families. He couldn't imagine if something as tragic had happened to Niles or Frasier and it had taken years-decades, even-to solve the crime. All of that waiting, the uncertainty and heartache… it simply wasn't fair.</p><p>Angrily he flipped through the pages. Wasn't there any good news going on in the world? Anything at all? If there was, it certainly wasn't in the front page section. He turned to the sports, dismayed to find even more bad news. The Seahawks had traded away one of their best players to the worst team in the league. Sure, the guy was always missing practices and there rumors of drug use, but he sure could win games. And really, wasn't that the point?</p><p>In a moment of what could only be called desperation, Martin turned to the comics-or the Funny Pages, as he liked to call them. It was a section of the paper he hadn't read in a very long time. His eyes moved to the top of the page where the Peanuts comic strip was exactly where it had been for over fifty years. Once again memories came to him-memories of sitting at the breakfast table with Hester, Frasier and Niles. The way they laughed at the antics of Snoopy, Charlie Brown and the rest of the Peanuts gang. Hester always got a kick out of Lucy and her psychiatric booth and the way Lucy always said "Five cents, please" when someone (usually Charlie Brown) asked for advice.</p><p>If only it came that cheap. Five cents was a bargain compared to what Frasier and Niles charged for their services. But even so, it would be nice to talk to have someone to talk to right now; someone who wasn't family. He wanted to talk to someone about Hester and about why he couldn't seem to let her go, even after so much time had passed. He was married to someone else now, the woman that Hester had hired to babysit Frasier and Niles all those years ago.</p><p>He laid the newspaper on his lap. When he glanced at the television, the image was blurry. And then he saw the teardrops splash onto the newspaper. He was crying again. But he didn't care.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was so lost in the memories that he hadn't heard the door open. He hadn't heard the sound of her keys as she dropped them onto the kitchen counter, or the clacking of her heels on the linoleum floor. And he barely heard her voice, calling his name.</p><p>"Marty? I'm home. I'm sorry I'm so late, but rehearsal-." He feigned interest in the television program, but he had no idea what was happening on the screen. The words of the doctor haunted him. The words that told him that he'd found something on Hester's x-rays and it didn't look good. Translation-Hester wouldn't be with them much longer. He picked up the paper and pretended to read it, but it was too late. She was already moving toward him.</p><p>"Marty? What is it? What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing." He lied. "I'm just sitting here reading the paper, okay?"</p><p>"All right. If you say so. Did you have dinner? Because I'd be happy to make you something."</p><p>"No, I'm fine. Just go ahead and do what you were doing."</p><p>The minute he said the words, he knew they were a mistake. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ronee peering over the dining room table. She was looking in the box, thumbing through the pictures. Her gaze went to him and he looked away, embarrassed.</p><p>Why did he have to open that damn box?</p><p>He felt the familiar remorse as he watched her looking at the pictures. Her eyes filled with tears and she brushed them away with her sleeve. After a few minutes, she put the pictures back. She was walking toward him now and he tried to concentrate on something else-anything else. But then he felt her beside him. She was sitting on the arm of his chair, the way she always did. But her arms were around him. It was so soothing. It was just like when Hester…</p><p>That was all it took to send him over the edge. He closed his eyes and leaned against her shoulder, sobbing. He could feel her hand moving up and down his back, the way Hester had done all those years ago.</p><p>"It's okay, honey. It's okay." She said over and over.</p><p>He wasn't sure how long he sat, crying into his wife's side. But he knew he'd never forget that moment as long as he lived.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was gone when he woke the next morning and he had no recollection of how he'd ended up in their bed. He was sure that he'd fallen asleep in his chair. When he moved to put his feet on the floor, he saw the note that lay on her pillow. He picked it up and read it:</p><p>"Breakfast is in the fridge. Just stick the plate in the microwave. You know where the cereal is. Your paper is on the table and there's a Mariners' game on at two o'clock, channel 43. I have an early rehearsal and it will probably run late (they usually do) but I promise to make it up to you. How does dinner and dancing sound?<br/>Love, R"</p><p>"It sounds perfect." Martin said to the empty bedroom. "Just like you."</p><p>He pulled on his robe. As before-not really knowing why-he opened the closet door. There on the floor was a large box labeled with her name in thick black marker. It was too heavy to lift, so he carefully knelt on the floor. It hurt like nothing ever could but he was grateful for his trusty cane. Without it he knew he'd never be able to get back up. He lifted the lid of the box and peered inside. Just as he suspected it was filled with record albums-lots of them. All of them were music groups that he'd heard of but never really listened to: Bobby Rydell, The Association, The Supremes, The Beatles, the Everly Brothers, the Beach Boys… They were groups that he'd never been able to get Niles and Frasier to listen to if their lives depended on it. But Ronee loved this stuff.</p><p>He could picture Ronee as a teenager, lying on the floor, listening to this crazy music until her parents told her to stop. The image made him laugh. As he looked through the stack, he realized there was more than one Beach Boys album in the collection. In fact, there were dozens of them. She probably owned every album the Beach Boys ever made.</p><p>Suddenly he had an idea. Slowly and carefully he stood, wincing at the way his knees cracked from the effort. Daphne would have killed him for kneeling down on the floor, but he was all right. He'd just be very careful from now on. He wasn't going to tell her about what he had done, but he did need to talk to her. His daughter in law was the only one who could help him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He shuffled into the living room and sat down in his chair. Luckily the phone was within reach. He pointed the remote at the television to mute the sound and pressed the speed dial button. He was grateful that Ronee had programmed important phone numbers in the fancy cordless phone that Niles had bought them. It saved a lot of time and he knew that he would never remember all of those phone numbers anyway.</p><p>The phone rang several times before it was answered. And the small voice made him smile.</p><p>"This is the Crane residence."</p><p>"Well so is this!" Martin joked. "How's my grandson this morning?"</p><p>"I'm good. I've been organizing my army men according to how smart they are. Daddy says that's important."</p><p>Martin rolled his eyes. Even when he wasn't working, Niles was still a psychiatrist. Martin almost felt sorry for the plastic green army men. "That's great, David. Hey is your mom around? I need to talk to her for a minute."</p><p>"Okay. "MOOOMMM!"</p><p>Martin winced and then chuckled at his grandson's way of getting Daphne's attention. There was a clattering of noise and then he heard the receiver being shuffled around.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hey Daph. Is this a bad time? You sound out of breath."</p><p>"No, I'm fine. I was just… well, David's been quite a handful today and-David, stop that! Sorry…"</p><p>Martin laughed. There was no telling what his grandson had gotten himself into now.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Martin. What were you saying?"</p><p>"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with something. I need a favor."</p><p>"You need a favor from me?"</p><p>"You're Daphne, aren't you? And you're married to my son, Niles?"</p><p>"Yes, of course I am old man! Don't be daft! But it's been a long time since you wanted my help. Let me guess, you've decided that those exercise really do help and you want to do more of them, right?"</p><p>Exercising was the last thing on his mind but he had to admit that they did help. They helped a lot. Not that he would ever tell her that.</p><p>"Not quite. I suppose I could ask Niles and I probably will later, but I figured that you would know more about this stuff than he does."</p><p>"What kind of stuff?"</p><p>He took a deep breath and prayed that what his question wouldn't sound ridiculous. "Do you like the Beach Boys?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The Beach Boys! You know, Brian Wilson, Mike Love-those guys?" He was proud of himself for remembering the names that he'd just read on the album covers minutes before.</p><p>"I KNOW who the Beach Boys are!" She sounded exasperated.</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>"Well, what?"</p><p>"Do you like them or not?"</p><p>"I love the Beach Boys!" He could almost hear the excitement in her voice. And it made him smile.</p><p>"I was hoping you would say that."</p><p>"I never really liked them when I lived in England, but one day my brother Billy, you know the ballroom dancer? Well, he was listening to the radio and he said-."</p><p>Once again Martin rolled his eyes. He loved his daughter in law but sometimes her stories could go on for hours. It was obvious that Niles wasn't there to coax her to finish her story.</p><p>"Yeah, that's nice." Martin said, having no clue what he'd interrupted. "But listen do you by any chance know if the Beach Boys are coming to town anytime soon?"</p><p>"I certainly do!" Her voice lifted. "They're coming to the Sunlight Amphitheatre in Vancouver next month and I've been begging Niles to buy tickets. I even got David a babysitter, just in case. Oh, unless you'd be willing to look after him. I'm sure he'd much rather stay with you and Ronee, than with Mrs. Maslow down the hall. I don't think he likes her very much, but I don't know why. She's very-."</p><p>Here we go again… Martin thought. "Well, I'd love to, Daph, but-."</p><p>"Oh great! I'll go tell her right now! Thank you so much, Martin!"</p><p>"Daphne, wait!"</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"About this favor?"</p><p>"Oh right. What is it?"</p><p>He was silent for a moment. He had to tread carefully.</p><p>"Martin, are you there?"</p><p>"Yeah, I-."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Well, when you talk to Niles about buying the tickets can you see if he can buy two more? I'll pay him back."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Well, of course I'm sure!" he snapped. "What do you think I am, stingy?"</p><p>"That's not what I meant, Martin! I'm just… surprised. What are you going to do with two beach Boys tickets? I didn't even think you liked-Oh I see now…"</p><p>"Look, never mind, I'll ask Niles myself. Don't tell him anything. Just have him call me, all right?"</p><p>"I'll have him call you the minute he walks in the door. And don't worry about a thing, Martin. Ronee will love it!"</p><p>He hung up the phone and sighed. How did she know about that? Oh right... maybe she really was psychic. He should have asked her if things would turn out okay. He certainly hoped so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The phone rang, bringing him out of a sound sleep. He'd been dreaming of her… not Hester, as he usually did, but of Ronee. He hoped that Hester wouldn't mind.</p><p>Groggily he picked up the receiver. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Dad? It's Niles."</p><p>"Niles?"</p><p>A pause. "Yes, your son, Niles!"</p><p>It took him a second. "Oh yeah. Niles, right!"</p><p>"Daphne told me that you needed to speak with me."</p><p>"Yeah, I did."</p><p>"I-is something wrong?"</p><p>"No. I just… well, I need a favor."</p><p>Niles chuckled. "All right, Dad. I'll pick up a case of Ballantine for you on my way home from work."</p><p>"I don't need any damn beer!" Martin shouted. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but he didn't care about beer at the moment. On the other end of the line, he</p><p>heard Niles' sigh and immediately regretted his outburst.</p><p>"Dad-."</p><p>"Look, Niles-."</p><p>"It's okay. I'd be glad to help you. I'll be over this afternoon."</p><p>Even though the house was empty, he looked around nervously. "Well, why don't I meet you at Nervosa, instead?"</p><p>A pause and then- "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think that would be best."</p><p>"Okay. I'll be there."</p><p>"Thanks, son."</p><p>"You're welcome. Bye, Dad."</p><p>Martin hung up the phone. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to ask Niles for what was probably the biggest favor of his life. The most unusual as well, but it was for someone he loved very much; someone he would have moved the world for. Niles would understand. He had Daphne and God knew the hell those two went through to be together, what with putting up with Mel and even Donny.</p><p>When he awoke from his nap (a long one this time), he realized that it was about time to head to Nervosa. Niles would be off work soon. He rose from his chair and went to the bedroom the change his clothes. When he looked presentable, he grabbed his keys and walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>As expected, Café Nervosa was bustling with customers, even during a time when most people were getting off work. But Martin was glad to see Taylor at the counter.</p><p>She was the best employee they had, no question about it. He was incredibly nervous; even more so than he'd been when he told Ronee about his "cardiac event". To this day he refused to call it a heart attack.</p><p>"Black coffee, Mr. Crane?" Taylor asked, greeting him with a smile as he approached the counter.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks. I'm going to have a seat. I'll pay you before I leave, I can promise you that." He replied.</p><p>Taylor laughed. "I'm not worried at all."</p><p>Slowly he made his way to the back of the café and sat down at the corner table by the window. His hip hurt more than usual, but he did his best to ignore it. Probably just the weather anyway. He glanced out the window at the clear blue sky accented by the sun. It was a nice change from the dreary weather Seattle had experienced in the past few days. But a change in the weather always meant increased hip pain.</p><p>"Here you are, Mr. Crane!" Taylor appeared out of nowhere, startling him so badly that he nearly had another cardiac event. She looked apologetic as she handed him a paper cup containing the steaming coffee. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you that I was here. You looked deep in thought. Are you okay?"<br/>He sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just things on my mind."</p><p>"Well, here's your coffee and I brought you a piece of cake. It's Mrs. Nervosa's specialty. On the house, along with the coffee.</p><p>He took the cup and the plate from her and set them on the table. Without giving her a chance to complain her reached into his pocket for his wallet. "No, I'm paying for it! I'm not a charity case!" The moment he said the words, she looked disheartened and turned away. "I'm sorry. I-thank you, for the cake and the coffee. That was very sweet of you."</p><p>"You're welcome. I enjoy your visits, Mr. Crane."</p><p>Martin felt his cheeks flush. Sometimes her compliments could be a little much. But he had to admit that he liked them. "Well if you enjoy seeing me that much will you do me a favor?"</p><p>She looked surprised. "Sure."</p><p>"I think we're past the formality by now so you can call me Martin."</p><p>"Oh, all right. Well, thank you… Martin."</p><p>"Don't mention it." He couldn't help but smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell over the glass door chimed and Martin turned to see Niles enter the café. His youngest son greeted Taylor with a smile and they chatted for a moment. Taylor nodded and headed to the barista stand, while Niles walked toward Martin and sat down.</p><p>"Hey Dad, how's it going?"</p><p>"Fine. Thanks for meeting me here. I know hat meeting at home would have been easier but, well di don't want Ronee to know."</p><p>Niles' eyebrows rose and Martin knew that Niles was thinking the worst. It was only natural, he supposed, being a psychiatrist and always analyzing everything. Well, he was about to be disappointed because in this situation there wasn't much to analyze.</p><p>"She's not sick is she? Are you two having problems? Because I have a marriage counseling class that-."</p><p>"Enough of the twenty questions, all right?" Martin's annoyance caused people to glance in their direction, but he pretended to ignore it. "Look, I need a favor."</p><p>"Okay, anything. Well-."</p><p>"I know, I know… as long as it doesn't violate your ethics!"</p><p>Niles smiled. "That's right. So what is it?"</p><p>"Well, I found a box in the closet of Ronee's record albums."</p><p>"Dad.."</p><p>The exasperated tone made Martin edgy. He knew that a lecture was coming and he sure didn't need one. This was hard enough as it was.</p><p>"Dad, please don't tell me you were snooping around and found something from her past!" Leave it to Niles to say exactly what he was thinking.</p><p>"Oh geez, that' ridiculous! I never snoop!" At Niles' look, he sighed. "Not anymore, anyway. That's not why I need a favor. It's nothing like that, okay?"</p><p>"All right. Whatever it is, we'll deal with it in a calm matter.""</p><p>"There's nothing to deal with! Geez, I'm almost sorry I asked you! But now that you're here, I'm going to do it. Because if I don't do it now, I'll lose my nerve!"</p><p>Niles grinned. "All right. I'm listening."</p><p>"Oh geez… Not that again. I'm only going to ask this once, so listen up!"</p><p>"I'm-."</p><p>"Will you shut up?" Martin shouted. "I'm trying to do this and you're making it impossible! Okay, so when I found this box of record albums, I noticed that a lot of them were of The Beach Boys."</p><p>Niles face was dreamy. "Daphne loves the Beach Boys."</p><p>"Yeah, I know. She told-." He stopped himself before he revealed too much. "I mean, when she was living with Frasier and I she would go on and on about them! Drove us nuts!"</p><p>"She's been practically begging me to buy tickets to this concert in Vancouver, but-."</p><p>"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about."</p><p>Niles appeared taken aback. "Oh?"</p><p>Martin rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. Well, I was thinking… You are going to buy the tickets, right?"</p><p>"I-I guess so."</p><p>"Niles, this is for Daphne so you'd better do it! And while you're at it, get two extra tickets, okay? I'll pay you back."</p><p>"That's not necessary. I-Did you say buy two extra tickets?"</p><p>"Yeah, and it's a surprise so if you tell Ronee, you're gonna wish you hadn't!"</p><p>"I'd be happy to buy them for you, Dad. And there's no need to pay me back. Ronne will love it!"</p><p>"I sure as heck hope so!"</p><p>"This is… quite a gesture for you, Dad. May I ask what the occasion is?"</p><p>"Oh geez, why does there always have to be an occasion? Can't a man do something for his wife just to be nice?"</p><p>"Well, of course. I've surprised Daphne lots of times. I just-."</p><p>"All right if you must now, it has to do with your mother."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he'd finished recounting the events that happed the night before, Martin rubbed his eyes, wishing that he hadn't gotten so emotional. He'd be dammed if he'd let Niles think he was crying, even if it was true. But he shouldn't have been embarrassed, for Niles was misty-eyed as well. "So that's what happened." Martin finished.</p><p>"Well, Dad, that's…"</p><p>"Don't tell Daphne, all right? She'll be crying all over the place!"</p><p>"She certainly would!" Niles chuckled but his voice quivered slightly. "Ronee is wonderful, isn't she?"</p><p>"Yeah, she's pretty great."</p><p>"This is a wonderful gesture, Dad. Of course I'll buy the tickets. Daphne will be thrilled. But you know you don't have to buy Ronee things to show her that you love her."</p><p>"I know, I know! I just… well, I didn't realize how much she loved the Beach Boys until I saw those records. It's the least I can do."</p><p>They chatted for a while longer and then Niles stood. "Come on, Dad, I'll take you home."</p><p>The drive was pleasant for the most part, meaning that Niles didn't bore Martin with his stories about his patients. He must have correctly assumed that Martin wasn't in the mood for such nonsense. But suddenly the silence was broken.</p><p>"This is a wonderful thing you're doing." Niles said.</p><p>"Yeah, you mentioned that before. But thanks. And thank Daphne too. She probably doesn't want us tagging along."</p><p>"Are you kidding? She's going to love it. And it will be nice having you and Ronee with us." The car slowed to a stop in front of the small blue house. "Goodnight, Dad. Give Ronee our love."</p><p>"I will. Do the same for Daphne."</p><p>"Thanks, Dad."</p><p>Martin moved to get out of the car but was surprised when Niles turned off the engine and got out. Suddenly he was standing beside Martin on the sidewalk. "Niles, what are you doing?" Before he could protest, he found himself wrapped in a hug.</p><p>"I love you, Dad."</p><p>Martin swallowed hard. "All right. I know. Thanks, Son. I… well, you know."</p><p>As he watched Niles drive away, Martin couldn't help remembering their ice fishing trip when he, Frasier and Niles said "I love you" to one another. Although he'd never admit it to anyone, it was a trip he'd remember for the rest of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later….</p><p>There was a feeling of excitement inside of him like nothing he'd felt in years. Not since he'd been given the surprise of a lifetime. He remembered clearly the day that Hester had told him that Frasier was going to have a little brother or little sister. In a move that was extremely uncharacteristic c of a Seattle Police Detective, he'd swooped her into his arms and spun her around before returning her feet gently to the ground. The sound of her laughter touched his heart-and would always affect him in that way. Ronee was due home at any time. He knew the routine by heart. She'd toss her keys onto the counter and come over to his chair for a kiss. A change of clothes and then she's start dinner. But what if he mixed things up a bit? Started dinner, perhaps with flowers and candles? Nah, it wasn't his style. And besides, Ronee would see right through it. Her cooking was better anyway.</p><p>Settling into his chair he pointed the remote at the television, bringing the screen to life. He smiled when he saw that one of his favorite TV shows was on-The Rockford Files. It was one he'd seen before. Rockford was accused of a crime that he didn't commit and was determined to find the real culprit. Martin found himself laughing, for an episode like this was right up his alley.</p><p>He was deep into the program when the door opened. Like clockwork, he heard the door shut, followed by the familiar clack of the keys as they hit the kitchen counter and the clicking of her heels on the floor. He wanted so much to recreate that wonderful moment that he'd shared with Hester by swooping Ronee into his arms and spinning her around. But his body wouldn't allow it. However, his mind ran wild, and he almost laughed, imagining her stunned reaction.</p><p>Instead he stayed where he was, pretending that everything was normal.</p><p>"Hey Marty!" she went to him for a kiss. "Oh, what a crazy day! I'm so glad to be home!"</p><p>"I'm glad you're home too."</p><p>Her eyebrows rose and he knew that he was treading on thin ice. It wasn't like him to throw such sentiment around; lame as it was. But Ronee wasn't fooled.</p><p>"That's… what would you like for dinner?"</p><p>"Anything's fine."</p><p>"Did you have a good day?" Her voice echoed as she moved down the hallway. He could hear her opening their dresser drawers and shuffling of clothes.</p><p>"Yeah, it was all right. And you?"</p><p>She left the bedroom on her way back to him. "Terrible but that's par for the course."</p><p>He perked up and realized that he'd forgotten all about Jim Rockford's problems. He had a problem of his own. He picked up the remote and muted the sound on the TV and then grabbed his cane. Soon he was standing in the middle of the living room anxiously waiting Ronee's return.</p><p>Like a breath of fresh air, she appeared before him, wearing faded sweatpants and a red KACL sweatshirt-a wedding present from Bulldog-He was quite a guy.</p><p>He couldn't take his eyes off of her, nor could he stop smiling. And Ronee of course looked suspicious.</p><p>"Marty, what is it?"</p><p>"You look beautiful."</p><p>She lowered her eyes and looked herself up and down. And then she laid the palm of her hand on his forehead. "Marty, are you feeling all right?"</p><p>"I feel fine, why?"</p><p>"Because I-how could you possibly think I look beautiful in sweats and a sweatshirt?"</p><p>He looked at her with such love that he thought he might cry. "You always look beautiful, Ronee. I just… don't tell you enough. I'm sorry."</p><p>Her eyes filled with tears. She went to him and wrapped her arms around him bringing their lips together. Another moment he would remember always.</p><p>"So what do you have planned for this weekend?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Oh, a million things, unfortunately. Rehearsals on Saturday that will probably last all day. I swear Neil Riszlo is such a jackass. He thinks that just because he has no life outside the theater that no one else should, either! I mean, I love performing, but a girl has other priorities, you know?"</p><p>"So just don't show up."</p><p>Ronee laughed out loud. "What? I can't do that! Are you crazy? He'd kill me! Besides, why would I-."</p><p>Hiding his grin, Martin walked over to the dining room table, where he'd carefully hidden the envelope underneath a stack of magazines. His hand trembled as he held the envelope in his hand.</p><p>"Marty, what's going on?"</p><p>"This is for you. Well, and me, but mainly for you."</p><p>"What is it?" She began to tear open the envelope and sighed. "Oh God, if this is another bill from the insurance company I'll-."</p><p>He tried to hide his grin but it was damn near impossible. "Marty, what is this?"</p><p>"What does it look like?"</p><p>She slid the pink tickets out and looked at them. "Oh my God, the Beach Boys?"</p><p>"Yep!"</p><p>"Is this for real?"</p><p>He hadn't considered this, but no way would Niles buy counterfeit tickets. His son was too smart for that. "I sure as hell hope so!"</p><p>"The Beach Boys?" She repeated. "I love them! But-how did you know?"</p><p>He grinned sheepishly. "If you must know, I guess I was snooping. I found them in that box at the bottom of the closet. All those records."</p><p>"Oh God, I had almost forgotten about those!"</p><p>"Yeah, well I got curious so I looked through them all and noticed all of the Beach Boys albums. I figured that you liked them."</p><p>"You figured right!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to pry. In fact I didn't even know they were there until I started looking through that box of pictures."</p><p>Her smile faded and she brushed what little hair he had left with her fingers. "Oh… I know how painful that was for you to see those pictures. Are you okay?"</p><p>"I am now, thanks to you. And when Daphne told me that the Beach Boys are going to be in Vancouver, Washington, I thought-."</p><p>Ronee threw her arms around him and thanked him profusely with kisses. He almost (almost!) picked her up and lifted her off the ground. But he didn't have to. He felt like they were floating anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been decades since Martin had heard some of the songs that the Beach Boys were performing on stage, and some he had never heard at all. But Daphne and Ronee seemed to know all the words and were dancing around like nobody's business. Niles stood there looking somewhat embarrassed and confused as to what he should be doing, and Martin… well, he was just amused at the whole thing. He had to admit that he was having fun, even if the music was a bit loud. Concerts were supposed to be loud and this was exactly the kind of concert that he would have taken Hester to, had she asked him. Quickly he brushed her from his mind. She never really left his thoughts of course, but tonight his attention was focused on Ronee.</p><p>He watched her, dancing and singing along to "Good Vibrations" and "California Girls", belting out the lyrics that she knew by heart. He'd heard her sing many times before, mainly show tunes and jazzy, but this was…. Well, he had to admit it was nice. Perhaps she should do a show of Beach Boys songs. She would laugh at him if he even suggested it, but he knew that she would do it if she thought he was serious.</p><p>Concerts weren't really his thing, and neither was sitting on a rickety yard chair among a huge crowd of fans (whose ages, surprisingly ranged from kids to…well, people his age) who were singing and dancing along to the music. The chair (A new-fangled contraption that Niles proudly stated that he bought at a place called "The Sharper Image") was incredibly uncomfortable, despite Niles' claims that it was perfect for sitting outside, but he wasn't about to complain. After all if it weren't for Niles, he and Ronee wouldn't be here.</p><p>Daringly he began to hum along to a tune he actually recognized- Sloop John B. It was a favorite of the guys when he was on the police force and he'd often catch them playing it in the break room on KIXI, their favorite radio station. He liked it too, mainly because they played a lot of Frank Sinatra and other artists that didn't get the credit they deserved. But after hearing the classic Beach Boys song more times that he could possibly count, Martin grew to like it a lot and soon he was singing along with the guys.</p><p>It wasn't until Daphne yelled "Sing it, Martin!" and laughed that he realized that he was singing as loudly as Daphne and Ronee. He glanced at Niles who was busy reading a book. A book! What idiot brought a book to a concert? His youngest son, that's who! Well, he'd better not let Daphne catch him, or she'd deck him for sure-and with good reason! He grabbed the book from Niles' hands, startling him.</p><p>"What, Dad?" He yelled over the music.</p><p>"Dance with Daphne!" Martin shouted back.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Oh geez, stop reading that damn book and dance with Daphne! What's wrong with you?"</p><p>Niles, of course, looked at him blankly and Martin could only shake his head in annoyance. "I give up." Niles would never change and Martin honestly didn't know how</p><p>Daphne put up with him sometimes. But then again, Martin did plenty of things to irritate Ronee and they were still going strong.</p><p>When he turned his attention back to Brian Wilson who was announcing the next song and he knew what he had to do. Using his cane for support, Martin rose from his chair and walked over to Ronee.</p><p>"Marty, are you okay?"</p><p>He took her and put his arm around her waist, just as the opening strands of "God Only Knows" began. Slowly they began to dance to the music and he smiled when he felt her head resting against his shoulder. She was singing softly-and so was he. If there were ever a more perfect moment, he wasn't sure he'd be able to find one.</p><p>But when he and Ronee turned around again, he noticed Niles, holding Daphne in his arms, singing the words to the song. And she was resting her face against his. There it was…. Another perfect moment.</p><p>The sun had dropped low to the horizon, creating the most beautiful sunset he'd ever seen. A photograph wouldn't do it justice. He knew it was a sign from Hester-a sign that she loved him and always would-just like he loved Ronee.. And always would.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>